User talk:RoseForever
] what do u mean rose?colr?time?canu plz explain it to me - Shizuka45 (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) color:purple textcolor:black andi dunno whts nick and those other things if u ain them to me thn i will be able to give u Shizuka45 (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) put the picture of darcy in it and sig roxy and time u decide of the time nick roxie sig fairy of animals and dunno about time u decide of the time plz ur the best frend anyone can have Best comercial ad ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGt25mv4-2Q where are you rose have you made that thing for me?if u just tell me how to do it i can do it bymyself too nbloomcool)) 16:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) can u tell me? how to make theze talkboxes?i can make one then This ad is about Hatsune Miku, the song in the background is my fav song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jt23EyM5AE Also i want you to watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvTZgRwIUiI I'm in this clip, the guy recorded this clip hate me >: |, wonder who recorded this clip though, this clip was recorded in Viet Nam, at that time, i'm going there to see the premiere of Vocaleek.... plz tell me how to make these and one thing how to use it? All i can say is i'm in that clip I'm wearing a black shirt, black jacket and a backpack behind me....messing with someone You know....it a bit hard to talk to you, 'cause you don't have the same interests with me.....only Rose here know about Vocaloid Congrats, but to tell you the truth, i don't really care about badges and editcounts now, they're useless how did u make one then?plz tell me how to use it?how didu make one if u dunno how to make one but wheres templates icon? Rutchelle, i'm letting you in charge of this place, keep an eye on your new "friend" please where is templates?shizuka45 17:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Check your grammar please! I don't understand your last message. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't said you pretend to be like me! I said that you pretend you like me!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I seriously know that you don't like me, as well as my pictures. So don't act like you like them or like me... Just simply clearly that and say your opinion. You're acting like a coward! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) It's true. You never say that. But your actions prove that! And if you don't have the courage to live with your true emotions, you're deserved to be called "coward"! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Whatever! And why I have to thank you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't have time and I'll never waste my time fighting childish and nonesene fights with you! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi too ! :D Super Six Friends (talk) 12:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------- Sorry for late reply ^^! 1.Aww you're very very welcome honey <3 ♥ 2.I'm very glad you're staying ^-^ 3.Sorry, what's R.I.P?? ^^; 4.You're very welcome again ♥! I'm so happy you like it ^^!! Thank you very much for sweet words ♥ ♥!! I said it horrible because it is :(! Anyways, did you watch Episode 15?? :3 ♥ 04:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------- to the pictures you don't use and I'll delete them, otherwise, they'll become unnecessary pictures, and you got the rules.}} First of all, sorry for late reply. I'm kinda busy in this week. And of course, you're most welcome to do that... There are tons of them and even I check that regularly, I hardly even be able to delete all of them. Yes, that user. IDK 'cause it's your relationship and as I had already told, I don't interfere in. But the way he/she talks to you, just like you're his/her friend. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Am Sirenix Stella But am not saying tht am Stella i like Stella to your need-to-be-removed pictures yet?}} to them. Check out that before doing anything!}} It's the same. 99.9% users are banned with a limited time so they may come back when banned time is over. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And just curious, how do you think about the themese of this wiki and Disney Fairies and Disney Princess Wikis? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot... Just a minor change... I hope the head admins don't hate it. Well, most of the codes are complete but they need to be rechecked again and I'm too busy with tests to do that. IDK, since there are no rules about signatures and their limitation(s). And about the magazine, IDK how it is now... I can't contact Sarah. So far, only 1st page is completed. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) rutchell its me shizuka its my other account how are you?Bloom456 (talk) 17:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) flora i mean rutchell you there i am shizuka but on my other account ok? 18:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) rutchell you there rutchell you there i wanted to say,hello?but where are you? Winx Club Fanon Wikia was actually adopted by Roxy13, and I was given Admin Rights. Her and I are active admins. I am currently not active on this Wikia due to time reasons. The admins for this wikia should be listed somewhere... There's no renaming tool, and I don't see any problem with the page Nature's Kick! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) So you really can hear the "'s" is not available? Good listening after all... I still hear it as "Nature's Kick"... Just wait if anyone else hear it's "Nature Kick" or not... Well, there are some discuss about that, like "Naiad's Attack" was first "Lion's Attack" then "Tide's Attack" and finally become "Naiad's Attack"... Just be patient. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Just like I said, be patient! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) COPY CAT! -FloraEnchanixLove Hey Rutchelle :)! Do you watch Disney Channel? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) i dont have a FB I'll tell u my Facebook if you tell me yours Frist - FloraEnchantix1 Hi Flora :) How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reporting, and that Miele didn't spam the rules. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ? She uploaded that picture on another users' pages, or add pictures uploaded by someone (pictures don't have credit in) to her page? And btw, next time when uploading pictures that has already been uploaded to the page, please click on that picture and choose "Upload new version", DON'T UPLOAD ANOTHER PICTURE! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:36, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Why not? WonderBuono! (talk) 14:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I haven't. Anyway I'm out of here. Winx Lovix (talk) 00:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) hi flora Flora enchantix Yes, I have, but I don't really have time for it at the moment. I might work on it on Sunday :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) So the badges and your rank here are what you care, right? It seems that you really can't live without them! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Let's forget about that. And please don't call me ma'am... I'm not that old! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And have fun with your party... And it's okay! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) can you update list of outfits for Bloom,with beach Season 5, Flower Princess Season 5, Date outfit Season 5 , Disco outfits Season 5, lisft of outfits for Musa, list of outfits for Aisha, list of outfits for Stella, list of outfits for Tecna, list of outfits for Flora? Thnk u (Bnickg (talk) 01:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC)) you don'tt have to describe them, just upload the photos and put a caption stating which outfit is which, like the picture of bloom in her civilian outfitt and just write civilian under it. I agree! Just report her and that wiki. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I have to admit I'm super amazed when I read your application at the Rollback Requests. You know, you're just temporary Co-Leader, not the official one, and I didn't see you're as Co-Leader of Project Characters anywhere... You can go to to see... Your name even is not filled in the Co-Leader line of Project Music, and showing-off what you had got around, I don't think that's a good idea to start! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my so late reply. I was busy :P! And thanks so much sweetie ♥!! Why not do you also try to do fan-arts? It's pretty easy and fun to do :D! I can teach you how, if you like ^.^ ♥ 07:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, while I edited the episode pages, especially the articles from season 1, I found out many spells exists in the series but hadn't been created any pages here. Can you (re-)watch these episodes and capture the pictures, as well as creating the pages? I just personally ask, you can refuse if you don't want. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC)